Worthless
by chioocheep
Summary: After their match with Touou, Seirin is broken. Aomine takes advantage of the situation and creates a HUGE misunderstanding between Kagami and Kuroko.


Kagami knew he would never be enough for Kuroko. The taunts from Aomine after their loss to his team had left him on the breaking point. He had made his final decision- he was going back to the United States. Kuroko and Seirin were better off without him.

Kagami had doubted himself many times in his life. His past with Himuro made him vulnerable to other people criticizing him. And Aomine had found his Achilles' heel.

*Flashback*

It was just after the match with Touo. Kagami felt as if his soul had been ripped out. He had never lost so badly in his whole life and winning was all that mattered. Hyuga sat with Riko in a corner of the changing room sobbing on her shoulder and she stroked his hair. A tear slipped down her eyes also. Izuki sat with his face facing his locker staring blankly at it. Seirin had such a good season till now. How could they have lost? Maybe Kuroko was right when he told Kagami that he would never be able to defeat the Generation of Miracles.

Kagami picked up his bag and proceeded to exit the changing room. When he stepped outside he saw Aomine leaning on the door.

Kagami avoided eye contact with the ace.

"Kagami listen you're the biggest pain in the ass I have met." Said Aomine with a sly grin on his face.

Kagami walked on trying to ignore the Ace's word.

Aomine grabbed Kagami by his arm and pushed him up against the wall.

Aomine smelt of sweat mixed with smell of the deodorant he used.

"Now listen Taiga. You are going to do as I say. Today once you get to your home, book a ticket for America. I never want to see you next to Kuroko again. You really think you're worth Tetsu's time? You are worthless no one from America who thinks he can impress us Japs with his hopeless skills." Growled Aomine into his ear.

Kagami couldn't help it. The tears started falling from his face. He sobbed like a child who had lost its favorite toy.

Aomine let out a laugh before punching Kagami in the face. After that he left.

Kagami was left on the floor crying his heart out.

*End of Flashback*

Kuroko's POV

Kuroko knocked on Kagami's door.

"KAGAMI KUN! Are you there?" Kuroko cried out in frustration.

His voice prompted the lady from next door to open her door.

"Child, what is your problem?" she asked.

"Ma'am I just wanted to know whether my friend Kagami Taiga is at home?" said Kuroko.

"Well I'm sorry to say. Kagami kun left for America last night." Saying that the lady shut her door.

Kuroko could not believe what he had just heard. Kagami had left without telling him? Maybe it was just a temporary leave so he could train with Alex san.

But Kagami always informed Kuroko about everything. Riko had warned all of them not to miss the practice at her house today. They were going to do a thorough analysis of the match.

Kuroko removed his phone from his pocket and messaged Hyuga san.

_Hyuga san do you know where Kagami kun is? _

A few minutes later, the reply arrived.

_Don't know. The last person he talked to yesterday was Aomine. And tell the bastard not to miss today's practice._

Aomine must have said something to him yesterday thought Kuroko. Kuroko decided to take a bus to Aomine's place.

Once he arrived at Aomine's place, he rang the doorbell.

Aomine's mother, a plump woman of forty opened the door for Kuroko.

"Aomine san could I speak to Daiki kun?" asked Kuroko.

"Ah Kuroko it's been such a long time since you have visited. Aomine's upstairs in his room." She said kindly.

Kuroko walked into Aomine's room. He found him lying down on his bed shirtless reading some porn magazine.

Seeing Aomine shirtless on his bed, stirred up a past desire for the boy. Kuroko longed to touch Aomine well-built chest again. But he was here on a mission.

"Aomine kun what have you told Kagami that made him run off to United States?" asked Kuroko raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. I just told him to take his basketball more seriously. And then he shot back that Seirin is not good enough for his talents. Oh and Kuroko he insulted you so badly that I have to take a swing at the guy. He was saying such crap about you. He said that you were the worst shit he's come upon in his life." said Aomine faking a tone of anger in his voice.

Yes, Aomine's plan was working. With Kagami gone and Aomine having twisted the story, Kuroko would become his shadow and lover again.

Aomine saw tears spilling out of Kuroko's eyes. Aomine closed the gap between them both.

Kuroko put all his frustration related to Kagami into that kiss. Aomine pushed him onto the bed and attacked him neck. Kuroko moaned his name in such a way that it should be considered criminal. Aomine felt his erection pressing against his pant. Tonight was going to be a long night he thought with happiness.

-Kagami's POV

Kagami sat in the Seirin locker room with rest of the team. A good convincing from Alex made him realize that he needed to improve himself. Oh God he decided I'll be the best light in the world. I'll shine so bright that Kuroko will be the darkest and most mysterious player on court. Kuroko and he would definitely have to come up with some new tricks. Some tricks which Aomine had never seen. It was rather definite that they would meet Touo again sometime during the Winter Cup.

"Why isn't Kuroko kun here yet?" asked an angry Riko.

It had been an intense practice today. Riko had scolded them badly on their weaknesses and given each of them specific exercises to prevent them from showing up again. But Kagami needed Kuroko for a few of his exercises. The practice session was already over and Kuroko had not even shown up.

"Riko- san I shall go to Kuroko's place and ask him about his absence from today's practice." Said Kagami.

"Yes please do Kagami." She said.

As Kagami was exiting the school campus he walked past the school office. There he saw Kuroko with Aomine. In Kuroko's hand was a was a transfer certificate.


End file.
